


加百列堆雪人

by FFFORI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Drugs, Multi, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 有人用可卡因堆了一个雪人。说真的，加百列刚听到这个消息的时候都不敢相信自己的耳朵。





	1. Chapter 1

外面终于没在下雪了。男人站在加油站便利店的屋檐底下看着公路上来往的车辆。他把手中装着滚烫黑咖啡的纸杯握紧了一点，然后低头迅速从塑料盖顶端的小开口里抿了一口。冬天才刚刚开始，就已经有这么多操蛋的事发生了。他不留神把纸杯握的过紧了，咖啡溢出来烫到了他的皮肤。他低下头，注视着棕色的液体滴到白色的雪地上，留下一个个小小的浅坑。

有人用可卡因堆了一个雪人。说真的，加百列刚听到这个消息的时候都不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“你他妈不要开玩笑。”他对安娜.安德森，伦敦当地的警察局的局长，说：“这跟放火烧现金无疑。他们是觉得钱太好赚了吗？还有这行为是什么意思？挑衅警方还是缉毒局？”安娜喝了一口她的咖啡：“我的第一反应是这是帮派间的冲突。但是这不合理，为什么他们不把可卡因拿走。还是说，这是什么人要传递一个信息给什么人看？  
加百列起身双手离开桌面举到半空：“我很抱歉你们在圣诞节前遇到这种破事。不管怎么说，我不要参与到这烂摊子里面，安娜。我已经不是探员了。”  
“可是你还没有退休，不是吗？加百列，你甚至还没听完我要说什么就急着走了。”安娜盯着加百列直到他叹了口气重新坐下。  
“我不觉得我能帮上什么忙，我没跟毒贩打过交道，你应该去找缉毒局，我倒是在那里认识点人。”  
“我都没开口让你帮忙。”  
“那你今天为什么来找我？”  
“因为可卡因里埋了一具尸体。”  
“我为什么要关心那个死了的倒霉蛋。”  
“你最好认识点人？”  
“什么？”  
“像你说的一样，你最好认识一点缉毒局的人。他还是一个孩子，天杀的，加百列，告诉我到底发生了什么？他的胸口被人刻着‘让牧羊女来接你’。”她把一张照片压在桌子上推到加百列面前。安娜压低了声音凑到加百列跟前，她最后一句话几乎是从唇缝中挤出来的：“老天，那是你的代号对不对。”  
照片上的男孩看起来也就是刚上大学的年纪，胸口的伤口已经发黑，上面和其他部分的皮肤一样冻了一层霜。加百列呆住了，他认识这个孩子，这是他以前卧底时候的线人，很长时间之前的事了。加百列亲自帮他申请的证人保护计划，亲眼看着他上了飞往温暖南方的飞机。可是他现在又回到了这冰天雪地。加百列一阵恼火，他搞砸了一件他以为没事的事。所有事又回到了起点，他还得从新开始。  
“我以为联邦监狱把那群毒贩关的好好的。”  
“不管怎么说，这算是寄到了你家门口。”安娜把相片收回来：“现在还在调查，受害者是证人保护计划的人，现在我们在重新看当时案子的档案。查到牧羊女是谁花不了多少时间了。”  
“安娜，你有在暗示什么吗？”加百列用手指一下一下地敲着桌子，他在回忆当时的一切细节，把关键点一个一个抓出来再展开，织成一张关系图。  
“你不得罪人，你也不让人抓到把柄，而且你不会笨到让自己出现在新闻头条。”安娜停下来，看着加百列的眼睛。  
“谢谢你，安娜。”他点点头：“但是其他人不会这么想是吗？”  
“我们现在还没有足够的证据。但是听说CIA要派人来，这牵扯到跨国的犯罪集团。”  
“我想我该走了。”加百列在桌上放了一张纸币：“咖啡我请你，亲爱的。”  
“你的逃走只会引起更多的怀疑。”  
“我知道，安娜。但是像你说的一样，我没有笨到让自己出现在新闻头条。只能说想搞我的人还不够熟悉我，才弄了这一出让你们帮他们把我带回去。说实话安娜，也不要停下怀疑我。”他冲安娜眨眨眼睛：“当个正直的好警长。”

加百列把喝光的纸杯捏的皱巴巴扔进垃圾桶，然后把双手抱拳放在鼻子底下靠呼出的白汽取暖。“嘿伙计，借个火。”加百列转头看见一个带着多伦多蓝鸟队棒球帽的中年男人站在自己旁边，手里拿着一根烟。  
“抱歉我没在吸烟。”他摊开双手展示自己空无一物的手心。  
“抱歉我还以为你在吸烟。这天气好冷是吧，走在街上搞得每个人都像在抽烟似的。”  
“那倒是，今天真冷啊。”  
“哈，以后只会更冷。”  
加百列从鼻子里哼了一声。“最好赶紧习惯这天气。”他迈出一步离开屋檐下，头也没回地说了一声再见。他径直走向自己的灰色雪佛兰，先弯腰往车后座看了一眼，然后把钥匙装作不小心掉到地上，跪在地上查看了车地盘，又伸手摸了摸几个地方。然后他才起身打开车门坐进车里，暖气没开，他缩在夹克里，把双手放在口袋里保暖。挡风玻璃上积了一层薄薄的雪花，加百列孤身一人，又蠢又潦倒，他突然想到，他现在跟一个大学生的区别就是他不再年轻了。

他又往南边开了两个小时的车来到了底特律，在过海关的时候他出示了自己的护照，上面是他的照片，但是名字写的是尼古拉斯杰克逊，美国人，出生地是密歇根。海关接过他的护照，检查完了就迅速还给他：“欢迎回家，杰克逊先生。” 他也笑了笑：“谢谢。”这是也不是他的护照，反正是他工作的时候发给他的，而且现在还能用。他不敢贸然使用自己本名的护照，因为他不知道警察局的人查到了什么程度，安娜来找加百列谈话已经冒了风险。  
他今晚会呆在这里，明天坐第一班飞机去纽约见一个以前在中情局的朋友，然后他能做的就是随机应变。他开车往汽车旅馆的路上去的时候会觉得自己又回到了高中，每次要做公开演讲的时候他从来不会去认真准备稿子，他会找一些材料来读，但是他最重要的准备永远是上台前五分钟的那一小杯爱尔兰威士忌。谁都不喜欢在退休后被找麻烦对吧？他可不是菲利普马洛那种会把找麻烦作为自己的职业的人。马洛是个正直又多愁善感的人。加百列这样想着，他用手指敲打着方向盘，伸头看着四周的路况。现在已经开始了冬令时，下午五点钟天就泛出深蓝色，以后天黑的只会越来越快而且越来越冷。这种想法让加百列偏过头重重哼了一声，他说不清楚为什么，也许他一直都不喜欢冬天只是他没有意识到，也许是安娜给他看的照片让他不得不离开好不容易得到的舒适圈。但他深知即使没有这个雪人，他迟早也会自己闹出什么事情，让他再一次上路。麻烦总会找上自己，加百列想，但是我并不讨厌这个。加百列米勒，干一行爱一行。他觉得自己下次的求职简历上可以加上这句话。哪个老板不想要这样的员工？  
他最后在二十一大道上找了一家汽车旅馆住下，是一个两层的小楼。外观看起来还不错，墙是淡淡的奶油色，门都漆成暗绿色的，表面的保护漆还没掉，在门廊灯的照耀下闪闪发光。他要了一个一楼的单人间。打开门以后被房间的整洁给惊到了。里面的家具只有一张单人床，一张书桌和一把椅子，家具不新但是没有坏掉。这个价钱能住到这种地方，加百列谢天谢地。他推开浴室的门，淋浴间没有坏掉的瓷砖，没有苔藓，也没有蟑螂，这让他更加开心起来。他把水放的很热，认真冲了一个澡出来以后就躺到床上。他看着四周墙上的墙纸，平整而干净，印着简单的竖条纹。他开始想为什么住在这里会这么便宜，有可能是新开的店想要吸引顾客。但是他上一次遇到这种相似的情况是在一个持霰弹枪的暴怒的丈夫，冲到汽车旅馆的房间里面打死了床上正在草自己的妻子的弟弟，然后打死了自己妻子。旅馆不得不把那个房间的家具，墙纸，地板全部换掉，还需要重新装修楼下房间的天花板。物证科的人面无表情，拍照，取证，对加百列大吼滚出去，然后离开房间。奇怪的是，混乱以后的一切都井井有条。要说加百列有从中学到什么的话，就是不要出轨一个对象持枪的人。枪支不是暴力的原因，只有人才是。加百列摇摇头，大家都明白但是大家都不承认，就跟世界上其他的许多事一样。  
但是所有住汽车旅馆人都要注意不要被破门而入的人枪毙掉，这真的不容易，因为你不能保证被愤怒冲昏头脑的人是否会看清楚门牌号码。加百列下意识把手伸到了枕头底下，他摸了个空。  
“晚安！”他大声说，没有人回答，但是这不代表房间里就没有人，即使房间里确实没有人。他已经意识到自己真的得睡觉了，每次他脑子里开始出现一些自我矛盾的想法时，都是他的身体在提醒他他需要休息了。人人都应该在头疼的时候睡觉，人类的身体进化了这么久就是为了能在这个世界上生存下来，你身体里的系统比你的脑子都明白该怎么保持健康。加百列翻了个身，伸手关掉台灯。四周一下陷入黑暗中，他把手放到枕头底下。好好睡一觉能解决问题的一半，至于如何解决另一半的问题，那是等好好睡一觉以后才需要思考的事。  
“晚安。”加百列轻声在心里说。


	2. Chapter 2

“你死定了。” 坐在加百列对面的男人留着墨西哥式的小胡子，穿着没有任何图案的淡绿色短袖，正好跟墙纸是同样的颜色。房间里暖气开的很足，墨绿色的厚窗帘只留了一条缝，一道光带横在他们俩人之间。他往身后的沙发上一靠，把脚翘到茶几上，把空了的啤酒罐和揉成一团的用来包汉堡和三明治的硅油纸踢到地上：“加百列，你也有今天。”他嘿嘿地笑起来。  
“操你的，路易斯。”加百列往前坐了坐，双手攥在一起，手肘搭在膝盖上。“你也在行动里，你知不知道内部发生了什么？”  
“我说过让你不要救那个孩子。”  
“可是我答应过他。”  
路易斯大笑起来，他不得不弯下腰，肩膀一耸一耸，发出瑜伽球漏气的声音，加百列一度以为他会把自己呛死，可是他没有。路易斯重新直起腰：“我不知道你什么时候开始遵守承诺了。”  
“我一直是个遵守承诺的人。”  
“只限于对你有益的事。”  
“我在‘组织’工作。你以为呢？他们不就是这么教我们的吗？”  
“那倒是。”他们沉默了一下，加百列重新开口，他这次放轻了声音：“路易斯，帮帮我。”  
“像我之前说的一样，你死定了，我帮不了你。”  
“你到底知道什么，操。”  
路易斯突然坐直了身子，盯着加百列的眼睛，他缓缓前倾身子，把烟圈吐到加百列脸上：“你会付出多少？”  
“我没有钱，单身，家人都在六尺之下，没有兄弟姐妹，没有养狗，也没有其他宠物，上个月买的玫瑰花在走之前被我埋到了邻居的院子里，而且他们不认识我。你觉得我有些什么？但是我学到的东西不会让我轻易去死。”  
“你真应该去做生意。”路易斯摇摇头：“你还是一个混蛋。”  
“没错，是我。”加百列点点头。  
路易斯问他：“你知道这么做的后果吗？”  
加百列回答：“你不总是能知道。”  
路易斯站起来走到冰箱前，打开冰箱取出一罐啤酒递给加百列：“在这里等我。”  
“我还有哪里能去呢？”  
“警方还没有发布全境通缉，我相信你手上还有几本护照和足够的现金，加上你之前说的，你学到的东西让你哪里都能去。”  
“好吧，谢谢提醒。”加百列把啤酒握在手里，看着路易斯走进走廊尽头的房间关上门。过一会他听见了大声说话的声音，但是听不清楚说了什么。加百列坐在沙发上，盯着沙发上面挂着的非洲风格的装饰画。他握着啤酒走进卫生间，直到手指发麻也没有打算拉开拉环打算喝一口。路易斯房间的们还是关着的。他把啤酒放到洗手池的柜子上，旁边摆着一根牙刷和一管挤的皱巴巴的牙膏。那是路易斯的，毫无疑问。整个卫生间里空空荡荡，所有的东西都是一人份的。他知道路易斯以前跟一位女士交往过，之后他就离开了‘组织’，和很多同事都没有了联系，所以他也不清楚最后路易斯和她进展的怎么样了，就从现在看来，他不做评价。任何职业都有风险，他很清楚这一点。当初他是意外入的行，事实上他干的还不错，不是最好的，但是还不错，要不是被开除了，他可能会一直干下去。他自诩一个敬业的人，要是有可能的话他想把名片做成白色的底，用紫色的墨水印刷，然后把纸张裁成窄窄的长方形。他脑海中浮现出来自己穿着西装跟别的穿着西装的人握手，然后从口袋里掏出擦的亮亮的名片夹，拿出一张来递给对方，正面印着他的名字和联系方式，反面印着那句话：“干一行爱一行。”  
他双手撑在洗手池旁边，抬头看着镜子里三十多岁的男人，他慢慢转了转头，镜子里的倒影也转了转头。加百列发现他已经很久没有看过自己的眼睛了，但这也许说明他一直躲避的很成功：他的眼角已经有了细纹，这让他看起来比实际年龄老了一些。他年轻的时候眼睛是淡一点的绿色，今天他突然发现，他的绿眼睛在洗手间的灯光下显出一种棕色。他拧开水龙头让冷水流过手掌，他不觉得冷。然后他把手指插进发间，往后一抹把深色的卷发都梳到头顶。他把手心残留的冷水拍到自己的脸颊上，他闭气眼睛，吸气，呼气，感受着脸颊上水蒸发所给皮肤带来的轻微紧绷感。他睁开眼睛，直视自己完全露出来的脸。加百列伸出左手食指和中指指了指自己的眼睛，手腕一转方向指了指镜中自己的眼睛：“操你的。”  
然后他听到一前一后两声枪响。  
加百列迅速扫了一眼卫生间内，没有除了门以外的出口，他看着手里的啤酒和毛巾，觉得自己还是得推开门走出去。他把门悄悄推开一条缝，视线范围内没有第二人，路易斯的房间门还是关着的，这不太妙。他太阳穴一突一突地在跳，深吸了一口气后扶住门把手微微用力推出去，一步跨出房门。加百列走到路易斯的房门边，把耳朵贴在门上但是并没有听到什么动静，他按了按门把手，门没有锁。于是他猛地按下把手把门推开以后闪身躲到了一旁，房间里没有动静，他迅速伸头看了一眼，路易斯仰面倒在电话边上左手握着一把枪，腹部中弹；另一个中等体型穿着运动套装戴着滑雪墨镜的男人下半张脸血肉模糊地倒在窗口下面的墙边，淡绿色的墙纸上飞溅着血迹。加百列赶紧去查看路易斯的伤势，他还活着，中弹的部位看起来是肝，这很不妙。  
“路易斯！”加百列脱下衬衣压住路易斯的伤口。路易斯抬起手指，指了指电话：“加百列米勒，你还是个混蛋。” 加百列用一只手压住伤口，另一只手接起被电话线吊在半空的电话，电话还没有被挂断。  
“喂？”  
电话那头短暂地沉默了一会：“路易斯死了吗？”  
是一个女人的声音。加百列说没有，但是他中了弹：“可能是肝。”  
她叹了口气：“这笔帐得算到你头上，加百列。”  
加百列想说他很抱歉，但是他觉得自己既不真诚也不会让对面感到好受一些，于是他只好嗯了一声。  
“告诉路易斯我爱他。”  
加百列扭过头对已经因为失血而晕厥的路易斯说：“她说‘我爱你’。”然后他对电话那头的女人说：“路易斯也说‘我爱你。’”  
“到石楠花出版社，今晚八点。”


End file.
